She Wants Revenge
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: El sabia que estaba mal, muy mal pero eso no le impidió querer hacerlo, ahora solo puede salvar su orgullo y lo haría o moriría en el intento, por que algo era seguro lo que fuera que ella se proponía no era bueno, "jamas enojes a una chica impredecible" por que nunca sabrás como te responderá
1. Decisión

**Los personajes pertenecen a el grupo Clamp yo solo los uso para sacar un poco mi imaginación, torturarlos un poco según mi animo, realmente no se como sera este fic creo que sera un poco de pequeños capítulos o quizá sea un Fic grande eso dependerá de mi Muso, algo si les puedo decir no sera un fic como los que yo hago normalmente sera un poco diferente **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Decisión **

**.**

No podía pasarle no a él, eso no estaba bien, eso era malo muy malo ¿pero qué carajo? Su cuerpo reaccionaba con solo mirarla, no claro que no podía pasarle además él, era el príncipe de la escuela, él era todo que Ella precisamente "ella" estuviera frente a él de esa forma tan seductora, aunque claro ella no lo sabía, no lo hacía de esa forma para ella era natural pero la forma en que acomodaba su cabello lo torturaba, se sentaba detrás de ella desde hacía tiempo pero jamás había notado la forma en que su piel se veía cuando hacia algún movimiento y su olor, dios su olor lo estaba matando, la estaba viendo sonreír mientras dirigía su mirada a su amiga, Syaoran sintió un calor recorrerle al sur de su cuerpo estaba excitado solo mirándola, se sentía un pervertido que acosaba a su víctima un voyerista común, pero no podía evitarlo sus ojos tenían vida propia.

Hay veces en la vida que las cosas salen como deben salir sin proponérselo, sin planearlo las personas lo saben esas cosas pasan, y lo sabes, sabes que algo está pasando por que lo sientes quizá es un don o algo con lo que las personas nacemos, pero lo sabemos nuestro cuerpo sabe que algo no está bien. Syaoran Li lo sabía algo no estaba bien, lo sabía porque su cuerpo se lo decía ella estaba haciendo NADA, absolutamente NADA pero ahí estaba el, sudando mientras el profesor explicaba algo de lo que él no tenía ni la minia idea, y tampoco le preocupaba. En ese momento estaba preocupado por la tortura que su cuerpo experimentaba —bendito Dios termina de una vez —la cabeza del joven Li estaba al tope de pensamientos. La clase se le antojaba muy larga. Asi que cuando la campana sonó se sintió libre del castigo, pero a la misma vez tan desesperado la clase había terminado ella se levantó y salió del salón.

Lo que Eriol vio fue lo siguiente su pobre amigo tenia cara de pervertido mientras veía la espalda de Sakura kinomoto, algo que sin duda era un escándalo no porque su amigo dejara de ser o no pervertido, lo era porque Syaoran Li obtenía lo que quería y ahora era a Kinomoto, Eriol la conocía, todos conocía a esa chica. Con una mirada cargada de curiosidad Eriol evaluó a la chica no era la más bonita de todas ni la más rica, de hecho distaba mucho de ser alguien. Esa era la palabra Sakura no era nadie, nadie que pudiera interesarle a alguien como Syaoran, pero ahí estaba. La estaba bien la veía con ojos de lobo, la veía como comida, algo sin duda estaba pasando en la cabeza de su amigo.

Syaoran tenía un gran plan, joder que si lo tenía era magnifico era genial, quizá su actitud no era la correcta, pero no importaba, realmente no importaba no era el lugar ni la hora exacta, pero que importaba se repetía eso "no importaba" lo único que importaba en ese momento era sacarse el olor de esa chica

—Joder estas idiota —le dijo Eriol cuando quedaron solos en el salón — ¿kinomoto? —pregunto con cierto toque de remarcación en sus palabras

Syaoran sabía que Eriol era muy observador maldijo su suerte de estar sentado al lado de el

—solo escucha, Syaoran lo que sea que estés pensando olvídalo… vamos es Kinomoto —recalco lo último el chico con gafas —tienes mejores opciones que la insípida aburrida de la escuela

Syaoran lo sabía, como sabía que estaba mal, que era inmoral lo que pensaba.

.

Cuando las cosas están destinadas a pasar, muchas personas lo llaman destino «las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable», para referirse a un suceso y explicar por qué las cosas terminan a veces de alguna manera, dos personas que se casan después de haberse conocido de una forma extraña, alguna persona muere en un accidente extraño después de haber encontrado el amor, algunos llaman a eso Ironía del destino, pero es cierto que las cosas pasan de formas a veces diferente. hay excepciones cuando planeas algo y todo sale como lo planeaste, quizá el destino también ayudo nadie sabe realmente si es el destino o solo un montón de cosas que se juntan. Pero ahí estaba un joven de 17 años pensando, En cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el destino, ni con el amor

—oh si, esto esta jodido —dijo Syaoran a su amigo —muy jodido

* * *

**bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo mientras actualizo mi otro Fic el juego de La sospecha **


	2. un poco mas cerca cerca

**Los personajes pertenecen a el grupo Clamp yo solo los uso para sacar un poco mi imaginación, torturarlos un poco según mi animo es probable que cambi en los siguientes capítulos, como dije no será un fic como los otros que he escrito**

* * *

Capitulo 2

**un poco mas cerca cerca**

**.**

— ¡idiota! — grito Sakura mientras caminaba fuera de la biblioteca. Ahí estaba, el que había sido el mejor amigo de su vida hasta entonces, hablando de ella lo sabía porque el muy imbécil no lo había negado, habían acordado que nunca lo dirían eso quedaría entre ellos, como un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, pero él lo había dicho o eso creyó la chica.

—una maldita vez, —dijo, para sí misma, solo un maldito desliz que ella había cometido con su amigo le estaba constando caro

Sakura camino rápidamente por los pasillos fulminando con la mirada a quien se le pasara por en medio

—Estoy muerta —dijo recargándose sobre el casillero de su amiga —lo dijo, el imbécil de Matt lo dijo

Tomoyo suspiro, cerró su casillero — ¿exactamente de qué rayos me hablas? —pregunto a la castaña quien no dejaba de tener la mirada perdida

—lo nuestro, eso… ya sabes

—no, no tengo ni un poco de idea de que estas hablando

—aquella vez, cuando estuvimos juntos que solo fue una vez juro que no se lo diría a nadie, pero lo dijo

Tomoyo la vio con los ojos abiertos, su amiga le estaba diciendo que ella y su otro mejor amigo habían hecho, lo que ella entendía o simplemente Sakura estaba un poco loca y estaba soltando disparates — ¿estuviste con Matt?

— ¿te lo dijo a ti también? Y no estuvimos juntos solo fueron unos besos, y abrazos y caricias solo eso y quizá algo mas pero no juntos, bueno quizá si juntos —Sakura comenzaba a hiperventilar. No tenía idea de que hablaba o mejor dicho como callar su boca que parecía tener vida propia

Esas veces cuando tus acciones traicionan tu mente y la verdad sale, o solo por error contamos algo que simplemente no debía ser contado

—¿pe..pero de carajo me estás hablando Sak?

Sakura comprendió que acababa de hacer algo tonto, algo malo, algo realmente estúpido. Algo que rayada entre lo estúpidamente malo

.

La estaba observando, no podía dejar de observarla… debía pasar tenía que pasar, el haría que pasara

—Por Odin deja de desnudarla con la mirada —dijo Eriol a su amigo —es tan de mal gusto

—yo no desnudo a nadie —se defendió Syaoran, pero era más que obvio que lo hacia

Sakura tembló ligeramente, a veces las personas sienten un escalofrió pero no uno agradable sí no uno de esos donde sientes que eres observado, que eres asechado, que alguien te está cazando como si fueras un animal.. Curioso como los humanos detectan ciertas cosas.

Ahí estaba la chica en cuestión, la chica que no le gustaba pasando a su lado mientras se dirigía a su casa o quizá a algún lugar junto a su amiga, no era el momento, no era el lugar apropiado para fantasear nada, pero ahí estaba el sin poder apartar la mirada de depredador, la deseaba la quería. Qué diablos seria suya ya lo había decidido quizá no el, quizá lo había hecho el órgano que estaba empezando a apretar su pantalón

.

Tomoyo vio a una chica media loca hablando tonterías mientras caminaba a su lado, porque de algo estaba segura de cada diez palabras que decía su amiga lograba captar tres si tenía suerte

— ¿Cuándo paso? —finalmente Tomoyo decidió poner fin al parloteo sin sentido de su amiga

—no paso, entiende solo fue un error, un estúpido y gran error

— ¿Cuándo paso este error?

—hace tres meses

—tú y Matt hicieron eso, por error y juraron no contarlo y él lo conto… y ahora tú me lo cuentas. Porque él es un maldito traicionero en quien no se puede confiar —dijo Tomoyo muy despacio

—exacto

Tomoyo asimilo la información, la paso por su procesador mental lo cual causo imágenes nada gratas en su mente —bendito dios —esas imágenes la torturarían jamás debió imaginar —idiota —se dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde que ya había imaginado a su amiga junto a su amigo en una escena que no debía de ser vista por su hermosa imaginación y mucho menos si venia acompañada de sonidos, una cosa es suponer que tu amiga tiene vida sexual incluso querer saber pero cuando el golpe de senda revelación llega a ti y por algún motivo no estas lista para tener ciertas imágenes pueden ser de lo más perturbadoras. Tomoyo lo supo a veces ignorar detalles era lo mejor, solo rogaba que Sakura no quisiera dar pelo y seña de todo lo que había pasado eso si la noquearía

—¿Tomoyo? —Sakura vio a su amiga quedarse blanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que Eriol veía era que su amigo había enloquecido, estaba loco y no solo eso ahora era un loco pervertido, claro que solo a él se le podía ocurrir la idea de querer enrollarse con Kinomoto

—Estas jodido —le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado —olvídate de todo eso, hay muchas chicas con las que puedes revolcarte, pero Kinomoto no, definitivamente no

—no sé de qué hablas —dijo en tono inocente el ambarino

Eriol suspiro, su amigo se había mudado hacia unos años a ese lugar y sin duda se había ganado el título de Príncipe debido a su gran fama con las chicas del instituto, lo cual no le sorprendido desde el momento en que llego Eriol había sentido una especie de sensación rara, Syaoran Li sin duda era un chico del cual valía la pena estar cerca aunque fuera solo para observarlo pero algo estaba claro para Eriol y eso era que Syaoran jamás había tratado con una chica como Kinomoto, por algo ningún chico salvo su amigo Matt quien se rumoraba era su amigo de la infancia se acercaba a ella, si Syaoran supiera el porqué de todo eso quizá, solo quizá su amigo en los pantalones lo pensara, Eriol pensó un momento si decirle la verdad sobre Kinomoto prefirió callar había veces que es mejor que las cosas se aprendan al rojo vivo esta sin duda era una lección que Syaoran debía aprender en carne propia.

Y así como el viento moldea una roca con el paso de los años cambiando su forma original sin que nadie se percate de este hecho, Sakura Kinomoto no tenía ni la mínima idea que acaba de darle unos traumas a Su amiga no porque quisiera, había sido más bien cosa de Tomoyo y su imaginación, como tampoco sabía que alguien la había empezado a ver con otros ojos- porque en esta vida hay cosas que no se ven pero pasan, como no se ve el aire pero puedes sentir la brisa en la cara.

La estaba observando porque era lo que hacía últimamente, la observaba porque su piel era blanca, porque sus ojos esmeralda lo consumiendo ella lo estaba trastornando, la observaba a la distancia mientras caminaba ignorando lo que su amigo le decía, quizá porque estaba tan empecinado y absorto en sus pensamientos no escucho la advertencia sutil que su amigo le dio.

Dicen que hay cosas que no deben combinarse como la gasolina y un cerillo por que pueden producir accidentes

Sin duda Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li podían equivaler a esa metáfora claro que ninguno lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces viendo bien la situación Syaoran lo había decidido iría directo al asunto sin irse por la tangente, lo que sentía era como una enfermedad y que mejor que poner un remedio rápido y directo no podía seguir así. Oh si ya lo tenía planeado no sería lindo, no sería amable el, la tendría, no le daría obsesión sería un sí o sí, eso era claro, después de todo era el príncipe obtenía lo que quería cuando quería, al cuerno lo que Eriol pensara.

.

Una chica herida puede ser peligrosa, puede ser como un huracán o un volcán el equivalente a problemas pero si la chica era Sakura lo mejor era estar seguro en un bunker, Tomoyo lo sabia casi todos lo sabían, pobre del idiota que no lo supiera.

—no hagas tonterías, es nuestro amigo

—Es un cerdo, traidor y si traiciona a sus amigas que clase de mundo es este —volteo a ver a su amiga

Tomoyo lo entendía esto no quedaría así ella quería venganza y no cualquiera solo lamento que fuera contra él, las medias tintas no iban con Sakura lo haría directo sin anestesia Matt no sabría que lo golpeo que le paso, ni siquiera sabría lo que había pasado cuando Sakura terminara con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran lo sabía era la hora, lo haría no importaba como, lo había pensado y supo el, la veía diferente desde la primavera, había notado como su cuerpo había cambiado sus piernas su olor todo en ella incitaba a querer probarla. Entonces paso, estaba sola en el salón de arte, un susurro o un apretón de manos que envié una señal solo eso necesitaba. Y cuando ella volteo y se cruzó con el ya no podía soportarlo quería besarla, abrazarla olerla era un depredador un lobo y ella su presa ¿esperar? ¿Esperar que? Eso no importaba su mente lo incitaba a la cordura, pero en ese momento no escuchaba a su mente. Había oído que había peleado con su amigo, Syaoran imagino que quizá había tenido un desliz y al parecer la cotilla de la escuela lo confirmaba tampoco es que creyera todo, pero no fue algo que le agradara oír en ese momento sintió un poder de posesión indescriptible, debía castigarla aunque no sabía porque debía hacerlo, porque eso se había vuelto un terror y eso puede incitar a algunos pensamientos nada buenos. Cuando ella lo ve siente un vértigo de pronto sintió miedo de sus pensamientos y de algún modo era tan bello

— ¿Li? —Sakura lo veía seria en primera porque parecía observarla de una forma que no le gustaba

Al oír su voz sintió las piernas debilitarse. Escapar en eso pensó el chico, pero quizá lo mejor era disimular y saludar con un "Hola" de forma casual, obsesionado por sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer su respiración se agitaba un poco más, era solo una obsesión se iría pronto, tan solo debía saciarla, como todo lo demás pronto se iría o quizá era más peligroso y no lo sabía —maldita sea — comenzaba a sudar y ella seguía viéndolo, mentalmente comenzó a rezar pero su excitación continuaba creciendo —maldito cobarde—sentía que su amigo en los pantalones le escupía esas palabras él estaba ahí frente a ella y no podía moverse, debía decir algo

— ¿estás bien? —ella se acercó más —estas pálido —más cerca

—Joder —dijo el chico respirando agitadamente la estaba observando, no dejaba de hacerlo y lo único que pensaba era en mantenerla cerca lo más cerca posible, sentir su piel presionando la suya —Si estoy muy bien —mintió.

Y ahí estaba un chico a punto de sucumbir ante el deseo más primitivo de sus necesidades y una chica que podía ser una explosión dos cosas que jamás deben mezclarse, pero estaba sucediendo

Sakura solo sintió una boca apresando la suya ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar su mente se apagó, sus ojos se cerraron por instinto, oh si estaba pasando, aunque no sabía cómo Sakura solo pensaba en «oh sí que rico y continua» muy encantador se sentía bien

Syaoran lo sabía era más delicioso de lo que pensaba, quería tenerla cerca, quería tener su piel y lo estaba haciendo sus latidos eran suaves

.

Pero hay acciones que deben ser pensadas, un cerillo y la gasolina no se lleva bien porque cuando lo hacen los accidentes pasan y queman y traen consecuencias.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, realmente no se cuando actualice ni como vaya la historia por que mis dedos escriben solos a si que espero no se desesperen agradecería sus comentarios... quizá mas adelante haya un cambio en la historia pero bueno si tienen sugerencias se las agradecería **


	3. Not just a girl

**como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Clamp solo los tomo un rato para saciar mi imaginación, bueno como dije no se como se torne la historia ya que siempre termina diferente de como inicio los capítulos,bueno aparir de ahora se podrá apreciar un sutil cambio **

* * *

CAPITULO 3

NOT JUST A GIRL

.

Faltaban manos, faltaba aire, faltaba todo Syaoran sabía que eso era lo mejor que pasarle. Sakura por su parte no estaba muy segura de lo que ocurría y en ese preciso momento no quería averiguarlo.

Lo que Tomoyo vio fue un acto de canibalismo, seguro era eso porque no había forma que dos personas hicieran eso si no querían comerse mutuamente, lo peor era ver sobre que estaban, frente a ella había dos caníbales a punto de comerse uno al otro sobre la escultura que le había costado toda una semana hacer

— ¿pero qué fregados hacen? —Pregunto indignada más por su escultura que por encontrar a su amiga en pleno agasajo con el príncipe de la escuela — ¿Cómo se atreven?—les grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura se separó de golpe no sabía que había pasado precisamente tenía un vago recuerdo sobre estar a punto de perder la razón

—mi..mi escultura —grito Tomoyo, apartando a los dos de ella —la han violado

Syaoran recobro el aire parecía que había olvidado por un momento en donde estaba. Él no lo diría pero aquello había sido muy malo, no porque ella besara mal, claro que no ella era genial sin duda sabía lo que hacía, era malo porque le había gustado demasiado, camino rápidamente hacia la salida tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, todo había pasado muy rápido, vagamente podio oír los lloriqueos de la chica y de Sakura tratando de hablar con ella.

.

Syaoran llego a su casa sentía que la piel le quemaba y la cabeza le daba vuelta, sus ojos estaban dilatados quizá por la adrenalina y el hecho de ser sorprendidos, de no haber sido por la amiga quizá hubiera podido terminar lo que tanto quería pero en vez de eso estaba solo en su casa con la cabeza hecha un lio, y es que al recordar los ojos de la chica esos ojos que parecían decirle todo y a la vez nada lo habían confundido. Pero sobretodo lo habían hecho desearla más, estaba molesto está indignado, se miró en el espejo no sabio porque estaba molesto con ella, solo sabía que debía castigarla.

— ¿estás loca? —le pregunto Tomoyo después de reponerse de dicha escena, su mente no soportaría seguir teniendo ese tipo de visiones

—Sí lo sé, no me regañes, ya lo hago yo por ti —dijo Sakura acomodándose la camisa

— ¿Syaoran Li?

—lo sé, fue repentino que no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada

— ¿estás de broma? Casi te lo comes sin contar que destruyeron mi escultura —Tomoyo suspiro.

—olvídate de Li por un momento estoy en un problema, no sé qué hacer con Matt —dijo Sakura suspirando y caminado fuera del salón de arte, aquel que decía Tomoyo había sido testigo de la violación a su arte

—no has pensado que quizá solo quizá podías perdonar a tu amigo a tu único amigo seamos sinceras Sakura, no eres muy hábil para hacer amigos es una suerte que aun después de los años él te siguiera hablando

—lo dices como si yo fuera mala persona

—no, pero el pobre ha pasado cada desventura por tu culpa, y aun así es tu amigo, vamos solo por esta vez perdónalo

—pero, no entiendes si perdono esto, la gente creerá que puede romper promesas

—la gente no,—la corrigió Tomoyo —solo tú y no es como si eso fuera novedad… Él es humano así que hazlo por mi perdónalo esta vez —Tomoyo hizo ojos de cachorrito

—está bien, tal vez piense mejor las cosas, no digo que no hace nada solo lo pensare.

Syaoran había pasado, de obsesivo pervertido a obsesivo compulsivo pervertido o como Eriol lo abreviaba enfermedad de Sakura, después de ese beso, la chica sin duda sabía lo que hacía y que bien lo hacia Syaoran no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y en que si Tomoyo no los hubiera interrumpido hubiera llegado a algo más y quizá, solo quizá el no estuviera pasando por ese bochornoso momento con solo verla. Sus ojos, sus ojos lo hechizaban

La última semana trato de volver a quedarse a solas con ella, lo cual no logro su desesperación comenzaba a hacerse latente ante los ojos de su amigo, caminaba agrandes pasos por su cuarto y es que él nunca lo admitiría pero Kinomoto había sido la primera chica que le llamaba la atención y sinceramente se alegró el pobre chico estaba planteándose la idea que quizá era gey, pero de repente la había visto con otros ojos y dio gracias a Dios por eso y no es que el fuera muy cristiano pero se sintió aliviado

—solo cálmate, ¿Qué tal Meiling? Esa tía esta colada por ti

—no, tiene que ser Kinomoto

Eriol suspiro sabía que no lograría hacer cambiar a su amigo de idea, —sobre Kinomoto, sabes creo que quizá no debas meterte con una chica como ella

— ¿Cómo ella?

—Es decir… —Eriol comenzó a sudar —bueno ella no es el tipo de chicas con las que un tío deba jugar… solo quiero que entiendas que no es solo una chica mas

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—bueno… solo que es sabido, mejor dicho nadie sabe pero lo saben que el que hace enojar a esa chica no termina bien

—Explícate —dijo un confundido Syaoran — ¿lo saben o no lo saben?

—es decir, es como un secreto a voces

—un rumor —le contesto Syaoran — ¿sobre qué?

—sobre que Kinomoto es como el fuego, lindo brillante pero es mejor mantenerse alejado por que quema

—eso no tiene sentido

—De acuerdo enróllate con la chica luego no vengas llorando cuando te quemes —le grito Eriol

Syaoran ignoro a su amigo, a su mente vino la respuesta como una epifanía, el había sido iluminado alcanzado el nirvana en sus locas alucinaciones ya sabía que tenía que hacer para estar con Kinomoto y lo haría o moriría en el intento.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo idiota que había sido en ese momento ¿Por qué no se detuvo? Trato de recoger las cosas frente de él, realmente no sabía dónde terminaba o comenzaba la basura a su alrededor, camino hasta la cama solo quería descansar pero los recuerdos lo atormentaban Eriol se lo había dicho, lo sabía solo que el no capto el mensaje. Vio el cuarto donde estaba y recordó cómo se veía con un leve movimiento trato de imaginar el aspecto de su departamento. ¿Cuál había sido su última conversación? Syaoran recordó esa conversación parecía lejana, pero a la vez cerca solo habían pasado seis meses, seis meses donde no sabía que había pasado con su vida y si lo sabía prefería ignorarlo era algo que no estaba preparado para afrontar todavía, el chico cerro los ojos dejando que el manto del recuerdo lo inundara.**

.

Eriol no sabía si llorar, reír o morir ahí del shock, suficiente era que Syaoran fuera petulante y engreído pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, era demasiado bizarro incluso para él, quitando el hecho que por algún motivo quisiera involucrarse con Sakura kinomoto lo que estaba viendo lo dejaba en segundo lugar

— ¿enserio? —dijo con tono acusatorio Eriol

Syaoran se encogió de hombros sin querer su sucio secreto había salido a la luz

—sabes que si se sabe esto, estas muerto socialmente

—lo se Eriol, pero tú eres mi amigo y no lo dirás

Eriol pensó un momento sopesando las posibilidades de la información, él lo sabía la información es poder, lo sabía también como sabía que si su amigo hacia algo idiota y la experiencia le había demostrado que lo haría, podía sacar provecho de saber algo que nadie más sabia sobre el gran Syaoran Li, pero sobre todo se imaginó a Kinomoto con esta información y en el dado caso que usara una vendetta en contra de su amigo por algo que era seguro y probado que pasaría, lo que fuera que le hiciera con esta información seria épico

—Jura que no dirás nada —le exigió el ambarino

—ok no contare tu pequeño y sucio secreto, pero enserio soy inglés y no yo tengo una colección de esos libros y mucho menos de esa serie, amigo eres Geek —sentencio Eriol

—shhhh, no lo digas no es verdad, solo soy alguien a quien le gusta leer un poco y de gustos diferentes

—un poco de J.K Rowling aja, solo un poco –se burló Eriol

Los humanos por naturaleza buscamos pasatiempos y en ciertas ocasiones descubrimos algo que nos gusta, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando al parecer no es algo que alguien como tú harías? Syaoran sin duda se había topado con esa pregunta cuando la popularidad lo golpeo de golpe y no es que su pasatiempo fuera malo, solo que comenzó a avergonzarse de expresarlo abiertamente convirtiéndolo en un morboso secreto.

—Vale me gustan los libros de Harry Potter y Doctor Who —dijo en un susurro —pero no me veas como si hubiera matado a alguien, prometiste que no lo dirías

Y ahí estaba un chico con información, no cualquier chico, era un chico que podía ser como una piedra en el zapato

—Tampoco es malo, no es como si fueras por ahí disfrazado como los personajes —Eriol abrió la boca —por Zeus lo haces —dijo señalando un traje —el chico no podía contener la risa al imaginar a su todo poderoso amigo en una convención. Eso sin duda era tener cogido a Syaoran Li

**Abrió los ojos de golpe, ella no era solo una chica mas ahora lo sabía, él estaba jodido pero se odiaba por las decisiones que había tomado.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Sakura solo fue consiente que se había vuelto a quedar a solas con Syaoran Li de no haber sido por la clase de educación física y una serie de extrañas situaciones, que ella llamaba ironías del destino, destino que comenzaba a maldecir estaba sola en el gimnasio con el chico acomodando las cosas, era la última clase

La observaba por que no podía dejar de verla, había valido la pena el pagarle a algunos chicos para que cambiaran turno y claro poder quedar a solas con ella, el punto era que ahora no sabía que decir, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta ¿y si realmente era Gey? Esa pregunta le vino de golpe, ¿Cómo podía ser gey él? Eso sería un insulto a la naturaleza era ilógico, tomo un poco de valor

—sobre el otro día

— ¿Qué paso el otro día? —contesto Sakura

—el…el beso

— estuvo bien, tampoco es que haya sido muy bueno

¿No es que no haya sido muy bueno?— La mente de Syaoran se nublo acaso esa chica le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿no fue bueno? —pregunto alterado el chico y sonrió irónicamente

Hay decisiones que cambian la vida, pequeños actos que traen consecuencias, cuando la moralidad pende de un hilo diminuto que es tan difícil ver donde está, las personas pueden perderse, no importa la escala un solo segundo basta para marcar el destino, así que cuando Sakura kinomoto inconscientemente molesto a Syaoran Li no sabía que había roto el hilo que el chico tenia.

La observaba mientras la sujetaba, él lo sabía aquello era malo aquello era muy malo, pero no importaba el había tratado de ser amable hasta donde cabía su amabilidad. La beso con fuerza después de todo no había amor en sus besos, solo deseo, la beso a la fuerza. Sakura solo podía sentir miedo, ese momento se definía con esa palabra, estaba acorralada las lágrimas rodaron por su cara

—Escúchame bien —Syaoran susurro —eres mía, porque yo lo quiero —su mano se deslizo por su cuerpo —y si dices algo te podría hacer algo peor, ahora piensa de nuevo sobre lo que dijiste

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, quería gritar pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, presa del pánico ¿acaso él pensaba hacerle algo?

— ¿Cómo son mis besos? —el chico la seguía sujetando con fuerza

—es. Estupendos —Sakura tartamudeo

—Bien, buena respuesta —Syaoran palmeo la cara de la chica mientras torcía una sonrisa.

Quizá el chico no lo sabía, el, la observaba porque le gustaba, la observaba porque era lo que no veía ella jamás lo veía pero él quería ser visto por ella, tanto como ella era ignorada, Eriol y sus consejos podían irse lejos. Volvió a besarla no buscaba amor solo quería quitarse una obsesión y verla temblar debajo de él, esa sensación de poder sobre la chica la estaba disfrutando más de lo que admitiría.

* * *

**yaissa-chan si soy chica me alegro tu comentario **

**Isis Gremory gracias por apoyarme en todos mis fics**

**Hinashi: pensare tu propuesta es tentadora **

**yeyuperez: gracias por tus comentarios**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	4. Broken Girl

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp yo solo los uso para sacar un poco mi imaginación, torturarlos un poco según mi ánimo como dije no sé si será un fic largo o corto.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**BROKEN GIRL**

Hay una frase que dice: "No son todos los que están, ni están todos los que son". Se refiere a que ni todos los que están en un hospital psiquiátrico son 'locos', ni todos los locos que existen están encerrados.

**La****venganza****consiste primordialmente en el desquite contra una persona o grupo en respuesta a una mala acción percibida. Aunque muchos aspectos de la venganza se asemejan al concepto de****justicia****, la venganza en general persigue un objetivo más injurioso que reparador. El deseo de venganza consiste en forzar a quien haya hecho algo malo en sufrir el mismo dolor que él infligió, o asegurarse de que esta persona o grupo no volverá a cometer dichos daños otra vez. La venganza es un acto que, en la mayoría de los casos, causa placer a quien la efectúa, debido al sentimiento de rencor que ocasiona el antecedente factor.**

**Para Sakura esa era su verdad, demasiado cierto algo en ella había sido lo más cierto que hubiera conocido en la vida, lo sabía mientras sentía las manos de Syaoran recorrer sin pudor su cuerpo, su mirada era perdida aun así ella sentía miedo, y eso era algo que ella le haría pagar aun no sabía cómo lo haría pero lo haría «solo resiste, solo resiste» se repetía esas palabras **

Hay veces cuando cometemos errores que es tan difícil aceptarlos, pequeños deslices que cargamos, porque los humanos cometen errores la cuestión está en aceptarlos, Sakura era una chica que aceptaba sus errores como esperaba que la gente aceptara los suyos era muy consiente que las acciones traen consecuencia y ella era una persona que acepta las consecuencias de lo que haga, pero también están esas personas que esperan que todo se olvide, que mágicamente la gente pase de largo, que ese error o desliz no traiga consecuencias, ese era el problema, no es que Sakura fuera vengativa o que creyera que podía tomar justicia por mano propia, no la mente de Sakura era un poco más compleja, mucho más detallada en ciertos aspectos había aprendido a desasociar lo personal con lo demás, para Sakura existía solo dos cosas: acción y reacción, ella era buena, no destacaba trataba de ser solo alguien más, esa era la palabra para definir a Sakura kinomoto y con la cual ella se sentía a gusto no era nadie, no llamaba la atención y tampoco esperaba ser alguien así, se había esforzado por un casi anonimatos en toda su vida escolar.

Syaoran esbozo una sonrisa al sentirla temblar, estaba experimentando una excitación, pero cuando vio sus lágrimas sintió un punzón en el pecho, se dio cuenta de la situación ¿Qué rayos hacia? Se preguntó separándose de golpe

Sakura sintió como el la dejo, no sabía que pensar, hasta hace unos momento había estado aterrada, aun lo estaba pero había algo más sentía coraje, ira todo estaba acumulado

—Escucha Kinomoto, esto será nuestro secreto —se acercó a la chica tomándola por las muñecas. Sakura sintió su frente sobre la suya — ¿entendiste?—hablo con fuerza

La chica asintió levemente sintiendo un dolor en sus muñecas. Cerro los ojos ante lo inevitable cuando el chico continuo acariciándola, sabía lo que pasaría solo esperaba que fuera rápido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol salió del Crow su lugar favorito a las 17:35, con destino a su casa aunque había tratado de quitarse ciertas costumbres de su país aun había algunas que estaban ahí, había terminado de tomar el té en compañía de Matt una cosa era que el fuera amigo de Sakura y otra muy diferente que no pudieran hablarse después de todo ambos eran ingleses y hasta cierto punto compartían un grado de complicidad, habían tenido una conversación algo interesante sobre su vida en ese país, era cierto que ambos estaban ahí desde niños aun así no quitaba que su educación fuera un poco tradicional. Eriol camino por primera vez sobre la avenida principal no sabía por qué solo era un impulso de ese día, el chico tenia a veces esos impulsos, el aun no comprendía porque, solo sabía que los tenia, como el día que hablo por primera vez con Syaoran Li.

.

Tomoyo caminaba por la calle principal sin prestar atención en la gente, realmente a la chica no le importaba un comino la gente, curioso como solo tenía dos amigos y más aún "esos amigos" acaso los desdichados se atraían entre sí, era probable que si porque Tomoyo no lograba explicar de aquella extraña amistad entre ellos, era un poco retorcida pero a la vez entretenida, porque precisamente ellos tres formaban una conjunto, llego al lugar donde minutos antes estuviera Eriol, Tomoyo ingreso en el Crow

—Lamento llegar tarde —sonrió sentándose al lado del chico

—Está bien, tuve compañía —Matt sonrió mientras sorbía un poco de te — ¿está enojada?

Tomoyo suspiro ante la pregunta

— ¿enserio lo contaste?

—no, quizá sí, pero te aseguro que fue sin querer, vamos me conoces Tommy no soy de andar contando esas cosas ¡ante todo soy un caballero!

—aja, bien si está enojada, imagínate las locuras que estará pensando, quizá te lleve a un Karaoke y te obligue a oírla cantar durante horas, eso es tortura

Matt negó con la cabeza, sabía que Sakura no era de perdonar que la traicionaran tenía su propio sistema de valores, aunque nunca había hecho algo realmente malo, se podía decir que todo lo que hacía estaba justificado era una chica que le gustaba divertirse de alguna manera un poco sádica, pero jamás de los jamases había realmente lastimado físicamente a alguien una que otra vez había lastimado el orgullo de más de uno y quizá los había mandado al psicólogo pero de ahí a que la chica fuera mala, el no opinaba así.

—Estoy jodido —dijo sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura temblaba en el piso, Syaoran había salido dejándola sola, pero y si no lo estaba y si él estaba esperando el momento de volver a hacerle algo… —maldito desgraciado ojala se muriera—, solo en eso podía pensar la chica, pero no podía evitar temblar, recordó la única vez que se sintió así de vulnerable y las lágrimas rodaron se sentía sucia, se sentía sola

Y es que para entender la mente de una chica como ella habría que ver su pasado, en que momento su psique cambio, ella lo sabía cómo sabía que no podía volver a ser la niña inocente que era, no desde la muerte de su madre sin duda un acto de injusticia había sido asesinada y la policía no hizo nada, por el simple hecho de que la persona involucrada fuera alguien importante, eso había marcado su vida su hermano se encargó de repetírselo miles de veces, la gente sin poder no tenía justicia nunca y claro que su padre se encerrara en el trabajo dejándola sola todo el tiempo con un hermano que solo le recalcaba lo poco que valía como persona, no porque fuera malo solo que él había resultado más afectado y Sakura lo sabía algo en ella se había roto en ese momento, algo la había cambiado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran temblaba aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero lo verdad es que lo había disfrutado demasiado, cogió el teléfono, no es que el fuera tonto como para contarse lo a alguien...pero ¿y si ella lo contaba? De repente cayó en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

—joder, joder seré idiota —dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de pensar lo que haría. Se maldijo por su idiotez, pero ya estaba hecho solo que pensar en ello a estas alturas le resultaba molesto, una parte de, el creía que ella no diría nada no sabía porque pero estaba un 55% seguro y bueno eso ya era bueno, marco el número de su amigo

—hagamos algo

Eriol estaba en el parque cuando su celular sonó, solo oír el tono supo que se trataba de su amigo, claro esa era la palabra para definir a Syaoran al menos de momento

— ¿Qué tipo de "algo"? —pregunto mientras se acomodaba los lentes, lo cierto es que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y no quería tolerar alguna idiotez del chico.

.

.

—tres semanas —dijo Matt bajo, habían pasado tres semanas y Sakura simplemente parecía ignorarlo, de hecho parecía ignorar a todos, oyó la voz de Sakura, no le sorprendió mucho pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento, él sabía lo que ella había pasado de niña y la base de su amistad siempre había sido la confidencialidad y hasta cierto punto complicidad en ciertos temas

— ¿la fiesta de Rika? —Pregunto el chico—claro que iré —no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, colgó el teléfono

— ¿han hecho las paces? —pregunto Tomoyo sorprendiéndolo

—al parecer si, quería saber si iría a la fiesta de Rika

—eso es genial, espera ¿no la dicho con un tono de voz sospechoso?

—calma al parecer está todo bien.

.

Sakura colgó había estado unas horas temerosa, hasta que algo en ella reacciono si a Syaoran Li le gustaba ese tipo de cosas ella haría que le gustaran más, pero sobre todo no dejaría que volviera a hacerle _eso_, Sakura estaba segura de eso al recordar como la había tocado. Ella sabía que el chico le había gustado desde el principio cuando lo vio, pero jamás tuvo ninguna clase de pensamiento hacia el al menos no de esa manera, suficiente tenía con escuchar a todas decir lo maravilloso que era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Eriol tecleo en su ordenador, le había llegado la invitación de la fiesta de Rika que prometía ser increíble, el chico era un poco antisocial por naturaleza así que ese tipo de eventos no eran primordiales para él, pero si para su forma de investigar, si había algo que Eriol Hiraguizawa adoraba era la información y el poder que conlleva dicha información, sonrió de forma maliciosa, la seguridad era un valor absoluto, siempre y cuando hubiera una certeza del hecho y según había observado tenía la certeza que Syaoran Li había hecho algo idiota por la forma en que se veía esa tarde. Eriol se reclino sobre su silla recordando lo sucedido después de dejar el Crow.

.

Había decidido ir a su casa por la avenida principal por impulso caminado hasta el parque cuando recibió la llamada de Syaoran, parecía agitado

—Hagamos algo —le había dicho el chico al otro lado del teléfono

— ¿Qué tipo de "algo"? —había contestado él. Eriol veía la escena en cámara lenta en su mente tratando de identificar algo que lo ayudara a entender bien las cosas de ese día

— ¿estás bien Syaoran?

—sí, oye ven a mi casa amigo tengo algo que contarte

Eriol tardo exactamente 40 minutos en llegar al departamento del chico, lo que encontró fue una visión que prefería olvidar aunque era algo que sin duda no podría por más que quisiera. Ahí estaba frente a él una versión bizarra de Syaoran Li con un traje de Slytherin

—Vale eres una serpiente —dijo Eriol sentándose en el sillón mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba viendo

—cállate, podría lanzarte un hechizo, pero no te hable para que te fijes en mi ropa

—difícil no hacerlo, y bien ¿para qué me llamaste?

—ve..veras —Syaoran parecía distraído más de lo habitual —bese a Sakura

Eriol lo vio fijamente —la besaste, está bien creo que era algo que ocurriría, siendo tu no tardarías en hacer algo así

—es que quizá hubo más que un beso

–más que un beso, vale, lo entiendo no pudiste resistirte ¿hay algo más?

—quizá me pase, un poco —finalmente Syaoran conto una versión censurada de lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles que podrían comprometerlo

— ¡la madre que te pario! —Grito Eriol — ¿sabes qué? no quiero saber, no me digas si no se no soy cómplice, te lo advertí que no te metieras con ella

—ya tampoco es tan grave, no tienes por qué gritarme

—que te den Syaoran, eres mi amigo pero si algo me molesta que es que chicos vayan por la vida fastidiando chicas solo porque la naturaleza los doto con encanto y no creí que fueras de ese tipo. Mejor me voy —Eriol salió rápido por lo que no pudo oír la llamada que Syaoran recibió.

.

Eriol vio el monitor y confirmo su asistencia a la fiesta había cosas que tenía que comprobar y poco tiempo, había pasado tres semanas de esa charla, tecleo de nuevo esta vez abrió la ventana de su chat el cual ya tenía un mensaje

**Luna95: al parecer algo extraño ocurrió ¿sabes algo?**

**Cat18: al parecer algo ocurrió **

Contesto el mensaje y se levantó necesitaba pensar. Lo ocurrido hacia unos días las palabras que le dijo Syaoran en su casa, todo eso le parecía extraño

.

El miedo es una respuesta natural ante el peligro; una sensación desagradable que atraviesa el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Se puede deber a algo que pasó, que está sucediendo o que podría pasar. Es difícil de controlar y puede provocar todo tipo de reacciones, tales como parálisis o ataques de ansiedad. En su versión más extrema, lo que se padece es el terror. Lo curioso es que no siempre es el espejo de algo real. Muchas veces se teme a algo que no existe, que es producto de la imaginación, como los monstruos.

Sakura conocía esa sensación muy bien, como conocía la diferencia entre contar algo y mantenerlo en secreto, al principio se había planteado la idea de contarle a Tomoyo lo que había pasado pero ¿Qué lograría? Sabía bien que Tomoyo vivía en un mundo un poco diferente compartían ciertas cosas pero ambas sabían que habían cosas que no debían contarse, como la vez en que Meiling molesto a Tomoyo y como Sakura había arreglado eso, había veces que no decir nada era lo mejor, claro que se podría decir que Sakura tenía miedo, pero la verdad es que el miedo había pasado tan rápido que se asustó de eso, la ausencia del miedo le provoco cierta ansiedad. A su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos de esas semanas, Syaoran había estado muy ocupado tratándola como un objeto cada que tenía la ocasión. Hacia dos días se había atrevido a tocarla de nuevo esos recuerdos la enfurecían, pero los opaco con una sonrisa mientras compraba un vestido nuevo para la fiesta, ella se veía bien en rojo, dio una vuelta frente al espejo y desapareció dentro de su cabeza, preguntándose si el iría se lo había pedido de una forma casual, en caso de que él le dijera que no ella sabría qué decir, pago el vestido tenía pocas horas para arreglarse. Sakura pensó preguntarle a su amiga sobre como invitar a un chico, pero la verdad es que siempre se había llevado mejor con los chicos, por eso que Tomoyo fuera su única amiga… y no le molestaba « ¿Quién necesita amigas?» camino nerviosa por el piso de su habitación, agarrando fuerte el teléfono en su mano, luchando contra el ataque de emociones que le producía oír su voz y pensando en lo que estaba por hacer.

—claro ahí estaré —la chica colgó, soltó un fuerte suspiro como lo hacía todos los días últimamente, vio de nuevo su imagen en el espejo, no era muy llamativo su atuendo, pero de pronto sonrió un poco de inseguridad, comenzó a debatirse si ir y entrar sola o mejor quedarse en casa, aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

Imagino a su madre seguramente ella habría hecho su mejor esfuerzo por consolarla y darle animo en el caso que ella hubiera decidido contarle y su padre quizá no sabría qué decir, Sakura espanto esos pensamientos no era bueno pensar en cosas que jamás pasaran, su madre estaba muerta y así seguiría no importaba cuanto deseara lo contrario.

Se puso maquillaje, no demasiado solo lo necesario para combinar subió a su auto «nadie lo notara» se dijo a si misma mientras pensaba de nuevo todo, en el camino se imagina las reacciones, gente tapándose susurrando en el oído solo pensar en eso es suficiente para ella, agarra fuertemente el volante, espera que el este ahí, pero a la misma vez espera que no, los nervios de la chica estaban al 100 % cuando vio la entrada de la casa, prefirió dar una vuelta más era preferible estacionar su auto un poco lejos aunque eso le significara tener que correr hacia él, tomo su bolsa camino sola hasta la entrada, vio a unos chicos fumando en la entrada, se detuvo esperando que volvieran adentro, no quería ser vista por muchas personas, vio cuando los chicos regresaban dentro de la casa ella los siguió por detrás a la vista de cualquiera ella estaba con esos chicos.

La chica lo sabía no sería fácil, agradecía haber estado una vez en ese lugar y conocer muy bien a donde tenía que llevarlo, pero era un camino muy largo y la música sonaba fuerte, reconoció la canción **Tear you Apart** esa canción siempre le había gustado, en la esquina vio a su amigo, agradeció que estuviera ahí, dio una rápida mirada buscando a otras dos personas y vio a Yamazaki junto a otras personas, se acercó a el

— ¿lo trajiste? —le pregunto discretamente

El chico sonrió y le entrego un pequeño sobre —sabes la vitamina K es algo fuerte

Sakura sonrió guardo el sobre en su bolso y se acercó a su amigo llevando unas bebidas, puso su mejor sonrisa pero por dentro ella lo sabía estaba destrozada, Syaoran Li la había destrozado, pero eso acabaría pronto, sintió un poco de culpa por su amigo, quizá algún día la perdonaría

—Matt, no me saludas

—Querida Sakura —el chico sonrió y tomo la bebida que ella le ofreció —me sorprendió cuando me pediste ser tu cita, sabes que hubiera ido por ti no tenías que venir sola.

De pronto Sakura vio a las demás chicas ciertamente cuando entro algunas la habían visto de una forma extraña

—Me gusta manejar y tú nunca me dejas tocar tu Jag —le contesto Sakura con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La observaba a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ella sonreía para él, cuando su sonrisa debía ser solo para el no de un idiota—inserta nombre de idiota— pensó Syaoran

—¿Cómo se llama ese chico?

—Matt —contesto Eriol viendo en dirección a donde veía Syaoran —es el mejor amigo de Sakura, se ven bien juntos

Syaoran sintió un golpe de furia ese era el amigo de los rumores, el amigo que la había tenido antes que él, porque algo era seguro y es que Sakura había sido su primera chica aunque en la escuela creyeran que se había metido con varias, _un poco de buena publicidad no le hacía mal a nadie._ Pero lo que le molestaba era la forma en que ella lo había visto la última vez que estuvieron juntos, —_claro como si ella lo hubiera querido— _se oyó diciéndose el mismo. Lo cual no importaba habían estado juntos y ella lo había mirada con desprecio justamente a "el" —_como si no lo merecieras—_de nuevo su mente discutía con él, eso le molesto por que sabía que quizá estaba en lo correcto había estado jugando un juego muy peligroso lo cual lo excitaba sobre manera pero no había pensado en las consecuencia de lo que había hecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Syaoran oyó un ruido del otro lado de su departamento ¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo? Volvió a ver el lugar no importaba lo que hiciera seguía siendo un asco, trato de limpiarlo pero al final no importaba mucho ella no estaba ahí, quizá nunca estuvo realmente, maldita la hora en que había ido a la fiesta quizá si hubiera puesto atención, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse las cosas habían pasado, al principio fue divertido un enfrentamiento de habilidad contra la chica, —que idiota— se dijo mientras buscaba comida en el refrigerador, no había nada y recordó lo fácil que fue engañarlo.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

se sentía adolorido ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba en la fiesta y luego había despertado en la cama de alguien lo importante no era el hecho en sí, lo importante era con quien había despertado, hubo un silencio incomodo por las dos personas en ese cuarto.

.

Sakura sonrió con malicia mientras veía las fotos ¿Qué estaría pensado el ahora?

Matt lo supo en ese momento cuando despertó, ella lo había jodido y mucho sonrió ante la ironía de lo que significaba lo que había hecho _ahora como lidiaría con eso _tenía dos opciones y ninguna le gustaba demasiado. Él lo sabía Sakura se lo haría pagar, como sabía que ella jamás había lastimado a alguien realmente, por que Sakura era buena, lo que Matt no sabía era que Syaoran Li había cruzado la línea que separaba lo bueno y malo para la chica.

—esto apenas comienza Syaoran Li, solo espera te enseñare lo que es tener miedo de algo —Sakura camino por el parque con las fotos y sonrió tenía reservado algo más doloroso para ese imbécil que se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

.

* * *

N/A: bueno tenia días que no me decidía a terminar el capítulo y es que no quedaba como quería pero al fin me decidí, espero les guste como va quedando la historia. tambien disculparme por algunas faltas de ortografía, pero tengo el tiempo muy ajustado ultimamente

Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho el dia y al final son los que hacen que actualice… como tengo también mi otro fic divido mi tiempo libre entre los dos para no descuidar ninguno, por eso puedo demorar un poco en actualizar pero no se preocupen si terminare la historia

_._


	5. Step by Step

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp yo solo los uso para sacar un poco mi imaginación, torturarlos un poco según mi ánimo **

**capitulo 5**

**Step by Step**

"Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas"

Confucio.

La manifestación fisiológica del miedo se da en el cerebro, concretamente en el cerebro reptiliano y en el sistema límbico. Ocurre porque el cerebro está todo el tiempo escaneando a través de los sentidos todo lo que sucede alrededor de la persona, incluso cuando duerme. Si en algún momento detecta un peligro, se activa la amígdala cerebral –situada en el lóbulo temporal– y se producen cambios físicos inmediatos que pueden favorecer el enfrentamiento, la parálisis o la huida.

Hay veces que el miedo, es una forma de recuerdo y se puede asociar con una etapa en especial de la vida, un momento donde el control se pierde

Syaoran no sabía si huir, reír, o mejor acabar con su existencia en ese momento estaba en estado de shock y su mente hecha un caos cuando vio las fotos en su correo

—Mierda —Syaoran no comprendía bien el significado, de hecho no comprendía mucho, un vago recuerdo se asomaba por la superficie de su mente, tampoco es que él hubiera tomado mucho si algo podía decir Syaoran Li era que era una persona sensata (hasta donde cabía) ya que tenía que admitir que había cosas que no eran muy sensatas. Acomodo su cabello mientras guardaba las fotos en el sobre amarillo y su mente trataba de procesar todo

—No soy gay —salió de sus labio rápidamente. Mientras entraba en debate con su mente

"pero si lo fuera, sería muy popular. Pero no lo soy ¿oh si?" —Vio el sobre de nuevo —no, claro que no… aunque Matt no es feo sin duda estaría con él, porque con Eriol ni loco, ¿será por qué uso demasiada loción? —Se preguntó —debería comprar loción, ya se acabó —hizo una nota mental mientras seguía divagando —aunque quizá no pasó nada —Syaoran se acomodó en su sillón mientras su mente trataba de recordar exactamente qué había pasado.

Yamazaki miro a Sakura en la biblioteca con un grueso libro que seguramente solo ella era capaz de leer, se sentó frente a ella inclinándose en la silla ligeramente hacia atrás, Sakura no aparto la vista del libro porque estaba casi segura de lo que el chico quería preguntarle y claro que ella no quería hablar del asunto, después de todo lo que hiciera con su vida no era algo que debía explicar a nadie

—No te diré nada —dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

—vamos Kinomoto, un poco de cooperación ¿creí que éramos amigos? —sonrió el chico acercando su cara. Sakura pensó por un minuto que la mirada, si podía llamar de alguna forma a la casi inexistente mirada del chico culpa de la forma de sus ojos podría ser divertida, si no tratara de interrogarla

—creí que lo sabias, no tengo amigos que vendan "Vitaminas" —dijo la chica cerrando el libro de golpe

Syaoran reviso su celular mientras fingía estudiar, la verdad hacía más de media hora solo estaba hojeando el libro sin prestar real atención a su contenido, no, Syaoran estaba más concentrado en los comentarios de la fiesta, porque por una vez en toda su vida dedicada a ser el centro de atención no quería serlo, simplemente esperaba que su nombre no fuera mencionado en ningún comentario ninguna foto subida al Facebook de cualquiera de los presentes, pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Sakura actuaba con tanta tranquilidad ante él? No es que el fuera una persona mala, quizá un idiota pero la actitud de la chica lo confundía… desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de la chica, conocía al chico a su lado, lo había visto en las fiestas donde asistía; se podía decir que era un cliente frecuente de dichos eventos, pero ahí estaba el problema Sakura jamás iba a dichas fiestas, así que le intrigo la forma en que ella se alejó con una sonrisa después de susurrarle algo al oído al sujeto frente a ella… Syaoran no era celoso pero pudo sentir en ese momento un cierto enojo por esa acción, pero mejor ignorarlo «no pienses idioteces» se dijo y concentro su mirada en su celular…

— ¿Cómo se llamaba la página? —se preguntó mientras revisaba el historial de su celular, en esos momentos comenzaba a maldecir a Eriol por haberle mostrado eso, sabía que su amigo lo había hecho con la intención de molestarlo más que nada pero ahí estaba el, revisando su celular una vez más como si verlo constantemente hiciera que mágicamente llegara la actualización que tanto esperaba.

.

.

_¿CÓMO AFECTA EL MIEDO A LA MENTE?_

_El miedo hasta ahora descripto guarda relación con el mundo real, pero también existe el miedo imaginario o neurótico que no tiene correspondencia con el peligro. Le sucede a aquellos que evalúan por demás algo que tienen que hacer y terminan por imaginar el peor de los escenarios posibles, uno que no tiene por qué ser el más probable o ni siquiera ser tan perjudicial como se lo supone._

.

.

Sakura se preguntaba qué clase de miedo era peor el que se sabe presente o el que solo se intuye, por lo menos en uno sabes que tarde o temprano te tocara algo llegara y te golpeara con la realidad, una bala, un camión, ese tipo de muertes que uno puede imaginar, pensó si eso era un miedo de todas las personas "la muerte" pero eso es algo que tarde o temprano llega a todos sin importar si tienes o no tienes miedo… Sakura buscaba otra clase de miedo, aun no estaba segura si era el mismo que había experimentado aquel día en el gimnasia con Syaoran, sin duda había sentido que podía morir, pero paso rápido el miedo se convirtió en dolor, el dolor en resentimiento y ahora no sabía que era lo que sentía venganza quizá podría describir sus emociones pero no estaba segura que fuera de todo cierto, sin duda quería que el sufriera, pero era algo distinto era una especie de misión que ella misma se había impuesto una cruzada, después de todo no es que no se hubiera vengado de algunas personas mentiría si dijera que era una chica inocente, porque ¿Quién es inocente hoy en día? Pero eso no quitaba las dudas sobre todo lo que había puesto en marcha no sería fácil y seguro le llevaría tiempo —tiempo—repitió esa palabra, aun no estaba segura si quería invertir su tiempo en todo esto pero la reacción de Syaoran ante las fotos ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado? ¿habrá sentido miedo? ¿Qué cara habría puesto? Esas preguntas la hacían reír —creo que puedo dedicar un poco de tiempo —dijo para sí misma, mientras salía por los pasillos del instituto.

.

El reloj marcaba las 17:35 en la radio sonaba una canción que Eriol no entendía bien _**Sacrifice **_¿Por qué alguien sacrificaría algo? Pero no dijo nada cuando Matt lo vio un tanto incomodo

—Muy astuta Kinomoto, estas fotos resaltan… —Eriol buscaba una palabra para describir algo que no tenía descripción —ya sabes, haces ejercicio —atino a decir finalmente

—Jajajaja —se rio el chico, la verdad es que estaba de lo más divertido —yo diría que es un jaque mate, por parte de ella y fue uno muy sutil al menos me da opciones

— ¿opciones? —Eriol no comprendía esas palabras — ¿Cómo te puede dar opciones este tipo de fotos?

Matt lo vio un momento —en un partido de ajedrez tienes la opción de rendirte, ya sabes entregando tu rey —señalo las fotos

Eriol asintió y finalmente comprendió que Sakura había logrado que Matt saliera con dignidad de la situación, pero claro a cambio tendría que embarrar en el lodo a Syaoran, una jugada muy astuta por parte de la chica, lo que Eriol no comprendía era el hecho que conllevaba dicha acción ¿Por qué hacer eso? Había algo que no sabía y eso lo molestaba, Syaoran le había mentido le había ocultado valiosa información, de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, se había metido en un juego con Sakura Kinomoto la chica que era conocida no por ser la más paciente pero sobre todo porque jamás le debía nada a nadie siempre pagaba sus deudas y siempre hacia que se las pagaran. Aun recordaba el día en que él tuvo que pagar la suya

—Es la confianza, un acuerdo, si prestas algo lo devuelves —le había dicho ella —nos hicimos promesas y la confianza es algo muy preciado, las personas tenemos que poder confiar en otras personas

Ese día Eriol creyó comprender un poco a Sakura, el hecho de pagar sus deudas era algo que le servía para funcionar en el mundo, así podía tener una faceta de persona normal, ¡porque Eriol dudaba que la Sakura que la mayoría conocía fuera la real! él sabía que había mas debajo de toda esa falsa amabilidad.

—creo que Li tendrá un poco de problemas —la voz de Matt lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos

—créeme él siempre tiene algún problema —dijo Eriol sonriendo, aunque sabía que esto no era solo un problema, esto era un jodido problemón para su amigo, Sakura quería venganza y ya había comenzado a hacerlo.

…..

— **¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Pregunto Syaoran a la figura frente al espejo, es que era un jodido remedo de lo que solía ser —ahora hablo solo —se dijo mientras buscaba una playera decente —siempre fuiste un idiota —escucho una voz busco, claro estaba solo la única persona que le hablaba era su propio reflejo**

—_**lo supimos en el momento en que las fotos llegaron, pero no vimos —el reflejo seguía hablando, Syaoran sabía que era una alucinación pero que más daba —solo que no lo vimos, fuimos ciegos, o mejor dicho nos cegaron**_

— _**¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Syaoran**_

—_**Recuerda todo lo que ocurrió después de eso —las voces cesaron**_

—**Lo que ocurrió…..—repitió para sí mismo tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la poca lucidez que aún conservaba**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo que ocurrió ese día jueves en la escuela se podría definir como el día uno de la pesadilla de Syaoran Li, las miradas de todos

—Señor Li —el director le hizo una seña con el dedo indicándole que lo siguiera llevaba con él, el afiche que estaba pegado en toda la escuela

—Estoy muerto —pensó el chico cuando entro en la oficina y vio a sus padres sentados en las sillas

—joven Li, hemos recibido una queja, una queja no muy grata —el director se mostraba un tanto incomodo ante la conversación

Syaoran sudo frio no estaba seguro si seguía oyendo lo que le decían podía imaginar lo que había pasado, pero ¿acaso ella había dicho algo?

—el joven Matthew Williams, lo ha acusado de…—se detuvo antes de continuar —de acoso sexual por parte de usted, como comprenderá es algo serio

Syaoran miro con incredulidad no había estado pendiente de nada de lo que decía ese hombre hasta ese momento

— ¿me acuso de qué? —pregunto un poco aturdido todavía por la noticia

.

.

La joven paso cerca de la librería por la calle principal de Tomoeda la lluvia la obligaba a caminar rápido, aunque no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a ningún lado sentía l imperiosa necesidad de llegar pronto a su casa, había estado esperando un momento de descuido por parte de las personas, curiosa la forma en que unas palabras, la sola insinuación de algo pudiera provocar reacciones en las personas Una mirada puede decir mucho a veces, Cada decepción y error es un sentimiento, Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa —ya llegue —dijo sin esperar respuesta, sabía que no había nadie solo ella su padre hacia días se había ido a un viaje de trabajo y su hermano, bueno su hermano procuraba estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera, se quitó la ropa empapada mientras revisaba nuevamente su celular

Número desconocido:

_"Deténte cariño, o explotarás"_

Solamente esas palabras habían en el mensaje, odiaba no saber quién era el remitente… "cariño" como le molestaba esa frase ¿acaso era algún conocido? Eso no importaba tenia asuntos más importantes con los cuales lidiar

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo cuando escucho la voz del otro lado del teléfono

—eso fue extraño, no me dejaste otra opción era eso o decir que soy gay y que el apuesto Li y yo tuvimos una noche de pasión, pero no dije eso en cambio dije que me había drogado y se había aprovechado de mí, ¿no es suficiente venganza?

—oh claro con eso nuestro asunto esta resulto —Sakura sonrió —en verdad que contaras lo nuestro me decepciono mucho

—sobre eso corazón, no dije nada más bien fue una serie de eventos, sabes cómo es Meiling ella ato cabos solita yo jamás dije nada, es decir ese día quizá pude haber dicho algo… pero créeme que no fue nada de nosotros

—te creo, aun así hablaste con ella, sabes que es una maldita

—Sak ¿Qué te hizo Li?

— ¿Por qué crees que me hizo algo? —Sakura trato de sonar lo más distante posible y que no se notara el ligero temblor en su voz

—no habrías hecho nada contra él, debió ser algo malo ¿acaso él? No olvídalo, quizá solo estas aburrida —el chico cambio su tono de voz rápidamente –hasta mañana Sak —dijo antes de colgar

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, creía que ya no le afectaba ese asunto, pero la verdad recordar ese día aun le producía un pavor, no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse vulnerable y ese día sin duda lo había estado en más de una manera, sintió su celular vibrar estaba dispuesta a decirle a Matt que la dejara en paz pero a cambio lo que leyó la dejo sin aliento

Número desconocido

"_no puedes mirar hacia atrás"_

¿Quién diablos le estaba escribiendo? ¿Acaso sabía algo? Al diablo con los juegos. Esto la empezaba a molestar

.

.

Eriol suspiro profundo ante la imagen, tendría pesadillas y traumas por culpa de su amigo

—y ¿Qué paso? —pregunto sentándose al lado de su amigo que no apartaba la mirada del celular

—shhhh, —Syaoran hizo un gesto con la mano —es increíble, la escritora de este fanfic me dejo más intrigado con su actualización, además jamás creí que escribieran de esta pareja, es más jamás me imagine que esta pareja pudiera siquiera existir, pero tiene sentido ahora que lo leo —Syaoran volteo a ver a su amigo quien había decidido no oír nada de lo que pensara decirle sobre su lectura

—Syaoran, estoy preocupado por ti, ¿has considerado que quizá estás loco?

—solo se lo que me gusta y no tiene nada que ver con mi salud mental, pero si te refieres a la ropa que traigo bien puedes hablar directo

—lo diré de una forma amable, para que incluso tú lo entiendas no tengo ni puñetera idea de que traes puesto —señalo Eriol al ambarino quien lo vio con una mirada incrédula

Syaoran ignoro el comentario de su amigo, porque a su parecer era obvio que traía puesto una réplica del vestuario del doctor tenth, de Doctor Who aunque Eriol afirmara no saber de qué hablaba, Syaoran sabía que en el fondo Eriol también disfrutaba de esa serie como buen ingles que era debía de haber oído alguna vez en su vida de ella, pero eso no importaba ahora después tendría su momento para fastidiar a Eriol.

—la ropa no importa, Eriol concéntrate en lo importante, me han acusado de acoso sexual, portación de drogas puedo ir a la cárcel y tu preocupado por lo que traigo puesto

—Vale, retrocedamos —dijo Eriol tratando de mantener la calma, si seguía por ese camino terminaría envuelto en alguna platica con Li de la cual no podría salir —cuéntame todo

Syaoran se acomodó y comenzó a contarle a su amigo lo que "supuestamente había hecho" incluyendo las fotos que había recibido que eran las mismas con las que habían levantado la acusación

— ¿y lo hiciste? —Pregunto seriamente Eriol —es importante Syaoran y grave, realmente drogaste al chico, por que debo saber si estoy en tu lista de posibles candidatos, es más ¿por qué no fui el primero? —lo dijo en tono indignado, que incluso él se sorprendió al escucharse

— ¿estas molesto por que no te viole? Por qué no viole a nadie, o ¿Por qué de ser gay no me fijaría en ti? —Syaoran estaba confundido había cosas que se le daban bien, ahora el es el que veía a su amigo con ojos de desconfianza inconscientemente llevo sus manos al pecho

— ¿pero qué mierda haces? —Dijo Eriol molesto —no te voy a violar así que no pongas esa cara aquí el agresor eres tu —enfatizo sus palabras —volvamos al tema, la droga con lo que supuestamente te aprovechaste de, el ¿sabes cuál fue?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza mientras reclinaba su cabeza contra los cojines. —no tengo ni la más mínima idea, amigo no recuerdo nada, salvo despertar con Matt a mi lado luego llegue y al poco rato recibí las fotos creí que todo quedaría así, ya paso casi una semana pero hoy tú lo viste había papeles pegados en la escuela con quien sabe que basura de información

—tranquilo, solo te suspendieron mientras hacen una "averiguación"…pero dime no hay alguien que quisiera fastidiarte, ¿has molestado a alguien? —Eriol sabía que lo había hecho quería que él se lo dijera, porque entonces sabría que su amigo no le mentía como lo hacía el, que Syaoran era una persona decente, pero claro ¿Quién es decente en el fondo?

—no creo, sabes que no soy ese tipo de personas —contesto con una sonrisa el ambarino

Eriol apretó los puños, le acababa de mentir y había sonreído al hacerlo

— ¿Qué paso con Kinomoto? —pregunto, si Syaoran quería jugar a guardar secretos el jugaría también, después de todo eso era algo en lo que él era bueno. Así que puso su mejor sonrisa fingida al hacer la pregunta, una pregunta inocente

— ¿pasar? —Pregunto Syaoran en tono serio —no ha pasado nada

—creí que te gustaba, ya sabes no dejabas de verla últimamente y te vi hablando con ella —eso era una mentira pero hay veces que para mentir debes de dar la mayor cantidad de verdades a si no se percatan de la mentira, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez no trato de ocultar el triunfo que sintió al ver la expresión de su amigo

—Solo eran cosas de la clase de arte —Syaoran se sintió un poco nervioso por la repentina curiosidad de Eriol por su relación con Sakura, no le agradaba que preguntara cosas, pero si lo había visto con ella era probable que supiera algo o peor que alguien más los haya visto

— ¿sabes algo? —pregunto Syaoran

— ¿algo como qué? Acaso ¿quieres saber si tiene novio?

—Olvídalo —Syaoran se levantó, sabes por un momento creí que te alegraba pensar en que tenía algo con ella

—Claro que sí, me alegro, pero no por las razones que crees, hace tiempo ya lo habíamos hablando —Eriol iba a decir algo más cuando Syaoran lo detuvo

—lo siento tengo que salir —le dijo sosteniendo su celular —podemos continuar en la noche con esto

.

.

— ¿eres tú? —pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba

—supe que te llevaron a la dirección ¿estás bien?

—creí que me odiabas, o al menos eso parecía, yo lamento lo que paso, no fue mi mejor momento

—si te odiaran ¿Por qué no he dicho nada? Sabes quizá en el fondo siempre me has gustado

Syaoran sonrió, no sabía exactamente porque aunque esas palabras no parecían reales no importaba, para él lo eran, más de lo que quería aceptar

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —pregunto Sakura acercándose a el

—Eso no importa —sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la chica

Sakura sonrió interiormente, un paso menos de lo que supondría, noto cierto temblor en sus manos pero lo controlo, este era su momento una pequeña victoria Syaoran sabría lo que es el miedo y ser una victima

Dos explosiones a punto de suceder, eso es lo que ocurría durante ese beso

* * *

Bueno no me maten por demorarme con la historia pero,realmente no me tenido mucho tiempo y aun no me repongo del todo, aun así quería subir este capitulo, espero que les guste y me den su opinion en un sensual Review gracias por seguir la historia

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
